Susumu Terajima
]] is a Japanese actor and veteran of nearly 100 movies in a career spanning over 20 years. He rarely is the star of the films he is in but he is widely respected for taking every job seriously and diving into his work, regardless of how minor his role might be. He is currently a member of Office Kitano, the production company of prolific actor and director Takeshi Kitano. Profile * Name: * Birth date: November 12, 1963 * Blood type: A * Height: 5' 5" (165cm) * Hobbies: Travel, driving * Specialties: Sword-fighting, horseback riding * Licenses: Automobile, motorcycle Awards * 2002 Japanese Professional Movie Awards ** Best Actor for Hole in the Sky (won) * 2002 Mainichi Film Concours ** Best Supporting Actor for Misuzu and Hole in the Sky (won) * 2006 Awards of the Japanese Academy ** Best Supporting Actor for Negotiator: Mashita Masayoshi (nominated) Filmography * 1986 A Homance * 1987 Itoshi no Half Moon ... Hooligan * 1988 So What * 1989 Orugoru * 1989 Violent Cop * 1990 Inamura Jane * 1991 A Scene at the Sea * 1992 Nanmin Rodo * 1993 Sonatine ... Ken * 1994 Elephant Song ... Yoshiki * 1995 Getting Any? ... Injured Yakuza * 1995 Marks ... Junichi Terajima * 1995 Welcome Home ... Takashi Kitazawa * 1996 Kids Return ... No. 2 In Local Gang * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 6: The Hero ... Mikiro Aoyanagi * 1996 Chinpira ... Masao * 1997 Postman Blues ... Detective Maeda * 1997 Fireworks ... Nakamura * 1998 Unlucky Monkey * 1998 After Life ... Satoru Kawashima, counsellor * 1998 Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl ... Sawada * 1999 Dead or Alive ... Inoue * 1999 Black Angel Vol. 2 ... Itakura * 1999 Taboo ... Spy of Shinsen-gumi * 2000 Isola ... Katsumi Maezono * 2000 Monday * 2000 Hysteric * 2000 Brother ... Kato * 2001 Hole in the Sky ... Ichio * 2001 Distance ... Makoto * 2001 Harmful Insect * 2001 Ichi the Killer ... Suzuki * 2001 Misuzu ... Kuzuhara, Shinji * 2002 Drive ... Arai Jyoun * 2002 A Snake of June * 2002 Asakusa Kid * 2002 The Blessing Bell ... Igarashi * 2002 A Boy's Summer in 1945 ... Hideyuki Kodera * 2003 Kakuto ... Yakuza boss * 2003 13 Steps ... Okazaki * 2003 Moon Child ... Shinji * 2003 Wild Berries ... Maeda * 2003 Jump ... Owner of Convenience Store * 2003 Hard Luck Hero ... Shingo Shibata * 2004 Te wo Nigiru Dorobou no Hanashi ... Susumu Terajima * 2004 Antenna ... (voice) * 2004 Flower and Snake ... Yamazaki * 2004 Casshern ... Sakamoto * 2004 The Taste of Tea ... Tattooed man * 2004 Nobody Knows ... Baseball coach * 2004 Cursed ... Akira Tejima * 2004 Hitch-Hike * 2004 Steamboy ... Freddie (voice) * 2004 Izo * 2004 Blood and Bones ... Hee-bom Park * 2004 Kisu to Kizu * 2005 Yumeno ... Tetsuya * 2005 The Cruel Stone * 2005 Yakuza Wives: Burning Desire * 2005 Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims ... The Policeman * 2005 Negotiator Mashita Masayoshi ... Kishima * 2005 Summer of Ubume ... Goichi Harazawa * 2005 Takeshis' ... Takeshi's Friend / Kitano's yakuza neighbor * 2005 Funky Forest: The First Contact * 2005 Custom Made 10.30 * 2005 Rampo Noir ... (segment "Kagami jigoku") * 2005 Dead Run ... Oni Ken * 2005-01-15 Year One in the North ... Kanji Hanamura * 2006 Gamera the Brave * 2006 The Wow-Choten Hotel ... Jose Kochi * 2006 LoveDeath * 2006 Jitsuroku Shinsengumi * 2006 Jitsuroku Shinsengumi: Kanketsu-hen * 2006 Hana Yori mo Naho ... Kichiemon Terasaka * 2006 Green Mind, Metal Bats ... Ochiai * 2006 Hula Girls * 2006 Catchball-ya ... Sakamoto * 2006 Love★Com: The Movie ... Umibozu * 2006 Love Letter So-renka ... Ryota's father * 2007 Shikyu no Kioku * 2007 Unfair: The Movie ... Tetsuo Yamazaki * 2007 Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad * 2007 Grow * 2007 Kantoku Banzai! * 2007 Pacchigi! Love & Peace * 2008 Even If You Walk and Walk * 2008 All Around Us External Links * * * Susumu Terajima at Wikipedia * Susumu Terajima at Japanese Wikipedia * Susumu Terajima profile at Office Kitano Category:1963 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Actor